


The scent of Warm Vanilla Sugar

by OtakuRN



Category: British Actor RPF, tom hiddleston actor
Genre: Developing Relationship, Escort Service, F/M, Paid Companionship, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Fantasy, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuRN/pseuds/OtakuRN
Summary: Tom Hiddleston is a journalist. It pays okay, but he could use more money. There are lonely ladies that would pay to have him spend time with him. He only spends time with them, but does not have sex with them. That's for relationships.But then he met her and it made him wonder, should I still be doing this? How will I ever how a sustainable relationship. Enter Epiphany and Tom' story.





	1. Established Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of Epiphany and Tom.

When I met him a month ago, I was sitting in the cafeteria on the second floor. I was eating a turkey sandwich with some popcorn shrimp and tomato barley soup. I had my tumbler of water that thankfully I had been able to fill up the second time to try and get to at least four cups of water today. I heard a soft but deep voice from beside me as I finished taking a second bit of my sandwich, some mayo dripping from my bottom lip. 

 

“Excuse me Miss, is anyone sitting with you or are you expecting anyone? Might I sit with you?” He asked in a soft British accent, I looked up at a tall slender man wearing black framed glasses and a small smile. Though soft, his deep voice gave me a pleasant chill that made me sit up a bit straighter in my chair. His chin and cheeks were peppered with reddish brown hair and much more of it was on top of his head. A bit wild, but it suited him due to the loose curls and different reds and browns. His blue eyes lit up as I nodded and quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe my mouth. Always the worst timing. As the man passed by me, I caught a whiff of his scent, it smelled similar to a lotion I had at home. I couldn't place the name at the moment. The slender man sat down next to me, I was expecting him to sit across from me at the table. He set a leather messenger bag next to him across from me and took a small dish of Tupperware out of the leather bag. “I brought a ham and mustard sandwich today, I forgot where I put my lunch pack from over the weekend and this is what I could manage. I finished the leftovers last night.” He chuckled holding the dish out after opening it to show me. I nodded and chuckled along with him, feeling a bit self-conscious that I had three different items in front of me.

 

It was then that two pieces of chocolate cake were set on the table along with some soup and an insulated pitcher of hot water with two mugs. I thanked Zoé for the cake and water, pulling out my packet of coffee and two creamers with four blue packets of sweetener. The man thanked her as well and then looked at me as Zoé walked away, “I didn't ask for cake or soup. Does the cafeteria staff normally do this sort of service?” I shook my head.

 

“They don't usually, but is seems you must be in their good graces. Don't take it lightly. Um…” I paused, mixing my coffee mocha creamer mix, “Did want some coffee with your cake? I have some extra in my bag.” I asked, taking it out and putting it on the table. The curly haired man smiled wider and accepted the offer, making himself a cup of coffee and adding two sugars. 

 

“Thank you Miss. Ah! I apologize, I sat next to you and accepted your coffee and didn't tell you my name. I'm Thomas Hiddleston, but please call me Tom. I work as a journalist. Nothing grand or major. Mainly local news, opinion pieces and reviews. I'll be working in the office down the hall from your unit. They only set up a few shared offices for the lot of us.” He laughed and sipped his coffee, making a soft groan of satisfaction at the taste of his drink. I just watched and took the sight of him in. Sipping the coffee the sound he made when he did, it momentarily replaced my hunger for another. I made sure to turn away for a second, composing myself while clearing my throat. 

 

“My name is Epiphany Gaynair. I'm the unit manager of the Magnolia unit. No one really told us who would be going into those offices. I'm glad you came over and I look forward to working across from you.” I smiled hoping that it didn't appear as I was feeling. I was glad he came over all right, but is it okay to have someone I find this attractive working with me everyday? Maybe I'll become immune to it, like the smell after a resident is cleaned. But he'll be across the hall, so maybe it won't be as weird as I'm thinking.

 

So far, so good Thomas thought. He had been able to establish contact with the appointed woman and engage her in some light conversation. It also helped that he was able to get the cafeteria staff to help too. Now he just needed a way to acquire her phone number and the real challenge would begin. He would likely chat her up a bit more before asking for it. That seemed to be the best course of action. With the information he was provided about her, it had been much easier to speak to her than he imagined. It may have been people who knew her thought she was more shy than she was.

 

Lunch ended with the exchange of phone numbers after the conversation transitioned from about what they were eating, to work, in particular, about what exactly Thomas wrote about. It seemed upon mentioning he was a journalist, she became very curious as to articles he had written and where to find them.

 

“I haven't really been able to focus long enough to get into a good book as of late. Reading some book reviews might help and I'm curious about your style of writing. Do you go for more expository with a personal spin? Or I've seen some reviewers do pro/con list and do an explanation at the end, do you do that sometimes as well?” Epiphany asked with enthusiasm, the dishes were taken away save for the cake and coffee which she sipped and made a red lipstick mark on the white cup.

 

Tom was glad someone was actually asking about his writing. Even though he did work as a writer and loved writing, the work and the monotony of the submissions and editing to fit what reader would want wore on him a bit. “I usually write from my own perspective and try to see where exactly the writer who I'm reviewing was attempting to go with their work.” He stroked his chin in thought. “I haven't really thought about doing a pro/con list. That seems a bit on the lazy side at least to me. It depends on the review and what you're writing I suppose.”

 

I bit into my cake, enjoying the deviant taste of the chocolate which only seemed for devilish listening to Tom's explanation of how he writes. That accent made me touch my throat and clear it. He appeared to be really excited it which only made me take a deeper breath. I picked my coffee back up and sipped it to try and prevent myself from making an odd sound in talking to this man. “That is does. Would you mind sending me some of your reviews? I'm always looking for for more things to read and watch but I end up with more misses than hits.” I laughed at my own corny joke. Thankfully I had never wanted to be a stand-up comic, I would be booed off stage for sure. I saw him smile and laugh along with me, it could have been pity or maybe he found me funny, who knows? I appreciated that he played along. I finished my cake and coffee as we discussed a few books. The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho was one I had read and was currently on my bookshelf. We discussed the main character's journey and how it reflected life with it's up and downs. Our discussion of the book was interrupted by Chantilly, one of my friends who worked in the admissions office. She was wearing her brown heart and pink rose sweater with her favorite gray pants. “I wondered where you were. You're supposed to be at the meeting upstairs. I see you were distracted. I certainly hope it was fun.” She laughed as my mind tried to remember...shit. Yup, there was indeed a meeting that I was supposed to be at even though I have nothing to do with the process. 

 

“I'm sorry Tom. Um...oh! Can I get your number? You can text me reviews and recommendations.” I said hurriedly. I hated that I had to hurry. I wanted to talk with him more, I wasn't ready to go back yet. Tom nodded and held his hand out, I handed him my phone after unlocking it, thankfully he was able to find my contacts and add himself in. “I'll send you a text with my number and that it's me. It was wonderful meeting you we'll talk again soon!” I smiled ear to ear and nearly tripped over my chair in getting up and to the elevator for my meeting.

 

Tom stood and watched as Epiphany hurried away. Not graceful at all, but he couldn't stop watching her. She was rather easy to read and it was clear that she was very interested in seeing him again not only from her speech but her body language during their conversation. He did realize something, he was holding her phone. Chantilly nodded and crossed her arms. “Looks like a sure thing. You have the added bonus of seeking her out later and giving it back. Make sure to use the opportunity.” She told him with a smile but before she walked away, “Remember, keep her smiling like that. That's what your role is. She is not to know.”

 

Tom watched Chantilly carefully and swallowed. He knew she was dead serious. It had been made very clear by Chantilly and Porsha, his other client, that he should ensure that appointed woman should keep a smile on her face and he was to do nothing to offend or make her cry. If he did, not only would he not receive his payments, be expected to pay the money back but their was implied bodily harm. The slender man who stood at six feet two inches had concerns about the five feet seven inch woman who was three feet away from him. Chantilly shot him a nod and walked away, leaving Tom to ponder how he had gotten into this gray world of paid companionship.


	2. The gentleman journalist escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the meeting between Tom and Epiphany was arranged along with Tom's part-time boss Corky.

Five weeks ago, he had been called by his buddy Corky. The man known as Corky ran a particular business where you would provide companionship to women. There were two types though, platonic and sexual. Tom didn't feel comfortable with the latter so he usually took the sporadic jobs of the former. The ladies usually tipped very well and appreciated his discretion. So far he hadn't had an issue with the women asking for more, they were aware of what he was to do and not do with them on their outings. However, an odd request had come from Corky while he was finishing up a book review at home.

 

“Greetings Tom. You have time to come to the house real quick? I have some new friends who have a curious idea. Drop by and for goodness’ sake, don't wear anything with a hole in it.” 

 

“I can be there in thirty minutes. How curious is this idea with your new friends? There's only so much I'm willing to push the envelope. You're aware of my stance on that.”

 

“Yes, yes I know. Nothing like that. It's for up to four hours and just spending time with her. Making her laugh and such. You're good at that with your voices aren't you Tommy boy?” Corky laughed as he stroked his chin, the stubble on it from him going without a shave for a week in a half. He would have to shave before the ladies came.

 

Tom chuckled. “I'm well aware, though I'll have to feel her out and see if she up for those voices.”

 

“If you're going to feel her out, that another hundred dollars you could be charging per two hours. See you soon mate.”

 

Tom hung up and shook his head, getting up from his comfortable seat on his couch and putting his laptop down after saving his latest book review. He changed out of his running clothes which he hadn't felt like taking off yet after getting right to work on the review. He wanted to work this afternoon but fairly easy money was calling. The slender man made sure to shower, putting on a royal blue button up shirt which he left the top two buttons undone, but it was tucked into his trousers. He wore his glasses and put on a navy blue peacoat with brown suede boots, grabbed his leather wallet, phone and keys. Tom headed out of the door and onto the fateful meeting.

 

Journalism and writing were two of Thomas’ passions but they just barely paid the bills even with modest spending. Corky was an old friend from boarding school that Tom had kept in touch with other the years. When mentioning getting a second job to Corky two years ago, he casually mentioned that there was an easy way for Thomas to supplement his income and it wouldn't take too much time or much work. Most people would look at this as some type of pyramid scheme or something like Tom did, but Corky explained that he would just be company for a lady. Tom wondered what exactly that meant, Corky told him that it would pretty much be paid dating or spending a few hours with a lady in her house/apartment for company. Tom immediately associated it with prostitutes and the like. Corky shook his head and clarified that Tom did not have to go in that side of the business unless he was okay with doing that. What he was proposing was what it sounded, spending time with some lonely ladies who just wanted companionship, no touching, no sexual contact of any kind. You then get your money in a PayPal account the next week. The idea seemed way too good to be true, Corky, was a master salesman.

 

“Cork, you're a crazy bugger. There's no way I'm going to be a platonic escort. It just feels wrong. And honestly, it could go bad at anytime. What if you're spending the afternoon with a woman and she's married, her husband spots you? What then?” Tom asked as the pair sat in Corky's dark wooden study sipping on matching brandy in glasses. Corky refilled Tom's glass along with his own and handed the Cinnamon haired man his glass.

 

“I mean it's been going okay so far right Tommy boy? Besides, this one coming up is not married and it's her two friends setting the whole thing up. If you're still feeling that guilty about things, then you're free to quit. Just get a different second job.” Corky shrugged his shoulders and sat opposite Tom, crossing his legs. He knew the fellow Englishman enjoyed the bump to his savings too much to quit. He just got tired of Tom complaining every week.

 

Tom sighed and drank half of his brandy. He shouldn't complain. He knew full well what he was getting into and that enjoyed building up his savings. He may have also indulged in some additional books and sweaters. Tom was a large fan of form fitting sweaters. “Do you have another job for me Cork? You usually don't call me over in person. How odd is this one?” He asked. Sometimes even the companionship aspect the job would get weird. Like lighting candles during a hot yoga class for two and then afterward going for a swim (in bathing suits - which the woman he was charged accompanying got him a speedo) in her neighbor's pool whom she did not like. There were other jobs that involved just odd tasks, such as one stay at home mother watching Tom rock her infant to sleep. It took fifteen minutes but she paid him for the whole hour. He should also mention that she had him to this in gray sweatpants and a white tank top. Tom was halfway between curious and concerned about what sort of job Corky could have needed to speak to him in person. None of those required it.

 

“Look Tom. This job isn't the sort of normal weird you're used to. It's a long game for confidence building. The woman who you'll be spending time with...the clients want her to feel successful in love I suppose before setting her up on a date. Building her confidence and such.” Corky explained slowly, it's what he had understood from the clients when they inquired about the services provided. 

 

Tom listened and stroked his beard. Why not just set her up on the date? I guess it isn't guaranteed but still, this could go very wrong.

 

“Look, just meet with the clients okay? They should be here in twenty minutes or so. I wanted you to drink to relax a bit before meeting them.” Corky laughed and finished his glass, standing up he crossed the room and set his glass on the silver liquor table.

 

Tom sighed and finished his drink. “You're an ass Cork. Who the hell gets someone buzzed before a meeting?” He shook his head and went to follow Corky downstairs to the vestibule. They both chewed some gum freshening their breath. 

 

“Now Tom, it will help you loosen up a bit. You can be stiff sometimes. Let's go.” Tom and Corky went downstairs to drink some water to help clear their systems a bit. They opened the door for the two ladies and welcomed them into the vestibule, guiding them to the living room. Corky went to go grab some water and sandwiches but they declined strongly. Corky introduced Tom and the Cinnamon-haired smiled and reached out for a handshake, both ladies shook his hand. Tom wasn't sure what to make of either of them, except that they were very serious. He wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

 

Chantilly spoke first. She smiled, but it was more for being polite. “You have the right look, how's your accent though? Are you americanized or you still retain your full British accent? That would be a definite plus.” She inquired, at right to business. She had long black curly hair and work black glasses. She was tall with toasted marshmallow skin. Her associate had a short black bob, mahogany skin and grinned at her friend's comments. “For the client it will be. She watches a lot of British television.” Porsha was shorter, but had a commanding presence, both of them did actually. “You think you can just read her some of your work or the dictionary or anything really? You have a very deep voice.” Chantilly laughed elbowing Porsha, “Girl, you remember it's for Epiphany right?” Porsha rolled her eyes, “I know! And she will appreciate how his voice sounds as do I. Now Corky said that your day job is a journalist, so reading and writing is a big plus because she loves to write poems, short stories, fanfiction and whatever else is in between that. Her main passion though is being a nurse.” She shrugged with a chuckle. 

 

Tom wondered if this was going to be one of those things where this Epiphany would want him to read her writing to her, they had mentioned his voice quite a bit, his looks were clearly important and they approved, but where exactly was this going?

 

Chantilly noticed that the tall bespectacled man seemed pensive, “Look, it's not going to be where you read to her in a sexy outfit, though if she says she wants it later, depending on the outfit, that might need to be worked out.” He laughed along with her and his worry was lessened some. “What we're asking you to do is pretty much be a nice guy to her, maybe take her out to a few meals, movies, typical date stuff. That's all. Just to get her acclimated back to dating. She's been out of the game for awhile.” Porsha stayed quiet on this one. Tom nodded and agreed. Corky grinned and had the ladies complete the last of the paperwork. The ladies left and spoke outside.

 

Porcha chuckled and questioned Chantilly.

 

“That went well I think...But the acclimated to dating? That was a lie. You can't get acclimated to what you haven't done.”

 

“Given that she hasn't done it, it should go well. It's better that she gets used to about how a guy should treat you as a baseline before venturing into the weird world that is dating.”

 

The ladies got back in their car and left. Tom and Corky finalized their end of the deal with Tom going back home and finishing his latest review.

 

Tom ended up returning Epiphany's phone to her after her meeting. It was then that he found where her office was. She was apologetic that he had to find her office (which was tucked into a small enclave within the building) to bring it back. They did finally exchange numbers properly. It lead to a continuation of their earlier conversation on writing with various styles. He asked if she did any writing which she hesitated before nodding that she did. 

 

“I mainly write for stress relief and for fun. It's for me and people who share the same interest.”

 

“Oh? What would that interest be darling?” He asked curious if it was that same that Porsha had mentioned before. The blinking of her eyes and averted gaze told him two things, one, that he slipped by calling her darling. It was something commonplace at home in the UK but not here. Two, her fidgeting her her hands was quite cute. Like he had caught her with something she wasn't supposed to have.

 

“I...write fanfiction. If you know what that is, your question next should be the fandom. Mine are Marvel and various anime. I also write poems and short stories. A hobby I picked back up.” The nervous woman explained, she looked up at him anxious, but clearly excited to be talking about her writing. Tom smiled, maybe her writing wasn't bad or it could be much worse. In any case, he was going to go turn in a draft of his latest movie review to his editor. 

 

“I'm familiar with the term, but I know fanfiction tends to be pretty broad. Would you be comfortable letting me read some of your work? It doesn't have to be the fanfiction. It can be the short stories or poems also.” He added, opening the possibility for a reason they needed to meet up again. He saw her head cock to the side in thought. She then nodded and smiled broadly. Her hands instead of folding over each other, she raised them about shoulder level which made her appear as though she was doing jazz hands. She then lowered them quickly and cleared her throat.

 

“Geez, sorry. I got really excited. I'm usually asking people to read my stories to get a sense of who I'm doing as a writer. They usually tell me it's great but I don't quite trust it, you know?” Epiphany explained and then it appeared like she had another thought. “Ah…” A finger on her right hand went up, “...Since you write professionally, it could turn out that my writing is actually horrible.” She laughed, but Tom got the impression that she was serious. 

 

“I'll have to read your work first before we jump to conclusions Epiphany darling. You should be proud you found a good creative outlet. I may come to your office to hide out since it smells infinitely better than the cubicals with the old nacho cheese smelling couch in the middle.” Tom stated, he had called her darling again. He didn't see her react with surprise, she may think that all British men call women that. They don't, actually and he normally doesn't call women darling but is seemed appropriate for her.

 

Epiphany agreed to let Tom crash at her office when he needed to get away from the cubicals. He left her office and made his way back to his cubicle, surprised at how well it went considering this was the first day. How long would he have to  get her to meet him for coffee or a late lunch? Why was he looking forward to it? That's not part of the job. “I'm just being a gentleman. That's all.”


End file.
